


King of Everything

by JM_creative



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JM_creative/pseuds/JM_creative
Summary: Queen of Nothing...and King of Everything.They were a perfect match - or at least Cardan thought so. Schemes and villainy seemed to suit them perfectly like a finely tailored doublet.(Spoilers for Queen of Nothing - Story is written from Cardan's Point of View of events, Character exploration piece)
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the first two books, we only got peeks at Cardan, small slices of personality and motivations, and never the whole story. 
> 
> Queen of Nothing - we really got -nothing-. Just teases and heaps of misunderstandings. So I really wanted to explore Cardan because he is so……...interesting. I’ll most likely never finish this and I’ll most likely stop writing if Holly Black writes his side of the story.
> 
> This just really word vomit - so I'll be editing as I go but sorry in advance! 
> 
> I will most likely change some of the banter/add more as I go through and think about scenes from Cardans POV. 
> 
> Until then I’m feeding my personal beast for as long as I feel like I can write it. 
> 
> Characters do not belong to me and never will

There were quite a number of things in my life that I hated. If I took the time to write them all down, the list would fill a small library. 

But do you know what is at the top of that list? 

Jude Duarte’s ability to be a pretty little liar. 

How sweet lies fall from her lips like fairy wine. How so many fair folk like to drink them in and never became aware of her deceit until they find a dagger in their hearts. 

It amazed me how many underestimated her ruthlessness and cunning. 

How her own father never knew the weapon he had created in his forcibly adopted kin.

The cruel jagged blade he had made of her soul instead of the sweet honey posion that was her sister Taryn. 

When she first appeared in the throne room as her twin sister, I thought this was another little game. Another scheme. Another fairy chess piece moved on the board. So I rose to her bait, her game, ever eager to prove I can play as well. 

Without the ability to lie, it was always a game of who could outmaneuver the other. It was a well-timed dance, push and pull, a never-ending challenge I was eager to take up without the pretenses of our youth. 

I was annoyed. Letter after letter and still no response came from the mortal world. I was eager to meet her head-on once more, to have her ire and threats directed at me like some starving man. It was why I didn't question the strangeness of the situation at first. 

I could taste the fear rolling off her skin despite the convincing swap. But there was no mistaking the way she stood, the roll of her shoulders, the spine carved of mithril, or the way she looked at me. 

Mother of fairy, she was terrifying. 

She was my wife.

I reminded myself then, a small smile curling at my lips as I remembered that fact. 

She was my queen. 

The mortal girl who stole a throne.

The mortal girl who stole a kingdom.

The mortal girl who stole his heart.

Lying cheating no good terrifyingly fantastic Jude Duarte. That was who stood before me in stolen clothes and a scheme behind that false demure look. How foolish of Locke to try and break such a spirit. 

Then again.... Locke was now dead. 

And curious enough it was Jude and not Taryn standing before him. 

So I decided to play, play this game, this new scheme, excitement rumbled through my bones for the first time in months. My pathetic letters would mean nothing, she had figured out my riddle and came to punish me. 

“Well, then Taryn ... we will just have to search your person in private.” The excitement in my voice must have set the little warning bells in Jude’s mind ringing. There was a moment where her posture shifted, changed as if ready for war. 

Falling back onto the chaise sofa, I watched her with eager eyes. I could see the maneuvers she was attempting to calculate. The way her body shifted before finally, I spoke her name.

“Jude…..” It fell from my lips like a mist that coated the forest floor. Soft, evaporative, and formless. Like that was the spell that broke her glamour, my warrior queen stood before me dressed in her sister’s fine gossamer gown. 

The fear was now rolling off her in waves. It was sour, bitter, and so much, unlike the fear she normally showed towards me. 

Scared for me...scared of me ... scared because of me - scared of herself…. Scared for herself.

Each of her fears held a different kind of scent. Some bitter like over-brewed holly tea, some sweet like crush berries. I spent years hating my interest in her. The way she moved, smelled, spoke, and lied. Hate and love were two sides of the same coin when it concerned her. My world was her. Her lies, her tricks, her ploys, and even her schemes. 

How I wanted her to lie to me and whisper sweet words to my ears and rotten heart. Touch me without fear, to kiss my lips, and seal our marriage beyond a doubt. 

But....

I was the villain in her story. I was the beast she was meant to defeat. Yet, it also meant I was the center of her story. The fairy king must defeat, slay, and conquer. 

And it was a role I excelled in being for her. 

Even now, I enjoyed being that rotten king. The cruel husband with schemes and ploys to keep her amused and challenged. 

I made her apart of fairy and bound her to me. 

I was selfish enough to not just want her but to always have her. 

I hadn’t known if making her high queen would change her. There was always a chance something would shift within her. Mortals did not have magic but now looking at her back in fairy. There was something different. I could feel the pulsing connection between us like a teather. 

Or maybe it was her leash she kept me on. 

But there was magic in her now and what that would mean for us in the future? 

I am not the cautious sort of male in those ways. The fae were best at the long games that span decades but as the discarded prince I learned those lessons later in my youth. 

I learned to wear thick armor of debauchery. 

Wield words instead of swords. 

And never let anyone get under my skin.

Until Jude. 

So as I watched her fear, thick and sweet as honey wafted off her. There was a pang of concern. A skipped beat of my battered heart that something had gone wrong with my little riddle. That she wasn’t here to lift her banishment and ruin me. 

“Did you not get my letters?” I found myself asking and the look of confusion that shifted into anger was as good as any verbal yes. 

Then like clockwork before I could get any clear answer of out of her the warning bellows of intruders sounded. 

I let out a curse under my breath and turned on her, knowing the court of shadows intelligence was accurate. That there was just a small chance she was here to cause my ruin and sided with her father and the Court of Teeth. 

But instead of attacking, she is pushing me back, annoyingly enough looking to defend me instead of slitting my throat. 

“I’m going to go check it out.” She half snarled looking every bit like her red cap of a father. 

Murderous mortal. 

Murderous queen…..a Queen of Daggers and Knives. 

“Jude-” And once again she is leaving me behind, out the door, right into the thick of battle. 

And then gone. 

Stolen. 

Fairyed away by the attacking forces. 

And my rage boils over. The rage that had settled in my bones the moment she was stolen by the undersea. Betrayed by the Ghost. 

It is hot and consumes everything. 

The earth hears my rage at my wife being stolen from me. It lashes out, killing and maiming the traitors who sought to take what belongs to the throne and crown. 

I am fairly sure I also re-arranged part of the castle walkways in that unseeing rage. 

As the bodies hang from javelins made of branches and thorns, as their blood drip and soak into the earth, I walk the halls with one mission in mind. 

I will rescue my wife even if this is one of her schemes and traps. 

And to do so - I will go to the mortal apartment and see what her lovely sister has to say for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

I truly thought myself a witty and cunning individual. Spin a situation to our favor and maybe get a small bit of revenge on Jude who was nothing but conniving and cruel. Make a punishment of her own making with the tools to free herself at her leisure.  
  
It was why when days turned into weeks and melted into months, I had been concerned.  
  
Did she not understand?  
Did she want to live with her mortal kin?  
Was she happier in the mortal world with their odd foods, iron cities, and magicless ways?  
  
Was she scheming her revenge?  
  
As a Queen, was she finding discarded folk to join her cause? Building an army of exiles?  
  
I wouldn’t put it past her and it was a very Jude like tactic to do. 

With the reports of her fight with the former red cap general, something in his ears whispered that was just her plan. That she would come storming in and steal the throne from him without ever knowing it was still hers.  
  
A stupid and foolish woman that was my wife.  
  
And so, with that in mind, I moved upon the mortal world like a vengeful storm. I need not permission to travel the veil that separates our world and for a long moment, I studied the multi-level building called ‘apartments’. My rage was still burning, hoping to find my deceitful wife here so I could give her a hard shake and clear whatever misunderstandings stood between us.  
  
That I wanted her by my side. That I bore of the constant prattle and politics. That I need her to make my excuses so I could spend my time playing darts and drinking ale. That I need her constant nagging and pattering to keep me honest and doing the right thing.   
  
That I had no idea what the 'right' things were anymore. 

The uncomfortable ache teased the fire burning in me, only to cause my temper to flare once more. 

My temper was not something to be proud of, it was dangerous as blue Elvin fire. It burned hot and endless. It consumed everything until there was nothing left. 

And it was always directed inward towards me first.  
  
Teeth clenched, I moved like the predator I was born to be and wasted no more time. If Jude was not here, I would rip this mortal world to shreds to find her. If she was elsewhere…..deep in fairy I would hunt her down and drag her back to the castle.  
  
Without much mind to the stares of mortals, my hand flicked the little bit of wood and metal open. The banging crash of splintering wood made those inside jump and three heads turned towards me.  
  
My Newphew stared wide-eyed, mouth gaping as he held some sort of blue rectangular box in his hands. Jude’s elder sister's eyes widened in fear and almost instantly was placing herself in front of Taryn and Oak. Her hands were shaking and fear sour as spoiled grapes wafted the air but she was still a red cap.  
  
A lousy half breed of one - but still the traitor general’s daughter.  
  
All of them were dressed in strange blue trousers and odd undershirts that made no sense. My jaw twitched again, that cold anger burning away my resolve - my control.  
  
“Where is Jude Duarte.” I had not meant to lace command into my words but I did not unwelcome the result.  
  
“In fairy standing in my place for the inquisition.” Taryn’s words flew out of her mouth before she could even question what had just happened. A startled gasp escapes her lips as a hand went to her traitorous mouth.  
  
“Really now?” My voice cooed, soft and sweet that made each of them stand a bit straighter. “And why sweet Taryn, would the exiled Jude Duarte do that?” This time I did not lace it with a command, curious and eager to see what game this family was playing this time.  
  
“She wanted to see you!” Oak sounded off before either of his sisters could answer. “She has been miserable since you kicked her out.”  
  
That gave me pause as I stared at my nephew. One raised outside of the castle - protected not only by the general but a loving mother and sisters. Jealousy lanced through me as I stared at his pale skin and hair, but the eyes of our father stared back.  
  
He knew nothing of murder, betrayal, and the lies of court. Jude risked everything to keep him safe. Jude made me king so that the target would always be on my head. I was the expendable person in her life.  
  
And...it would be through my spilled blood Oak would become the great ruler fairy needed.  
  
I click my tongue, not willing to give up my secret game with Jude just yet.  
  
“Then tell me little Oak.” I took a step forward, one after another before I was kneeling before the little crownless prince. Kings did not kneel, and I knew all eyes were on me then. I was never the traditional rule-abiding son anyways.   
  
“Why was she stolen from me?”  
  
There was a gasp, Vivienne was now shouting at him but I paid her no mind. Instead, I simply looked at Oak who refused to back down. Who seemed to gain more spine of a king each day. Who loved humans. Who was not afraid to be loved by them.  
  
“Because - you’ll kill her.” He answered with the blunt honesty of a child who did not know the games of feary and had no need to mislead.  
  
My lip quirked, slightly, amusement settling in my heart instead of that consuming rage. “No….I may have killed Tayrn though.”  
  
The shouting behind him turned to a pleasant silence as the truth of my words sunk into their skin like tiny little barbs.  
  
“And...there is only one creature who would wish to save his precious - honest - and loving daughter isn’t there?” It could very well be a trap, I reasoned. Jude could have sided with her father finally. She could have told him that she is now the High Queen.  
  
She could take her father’s army and ride against him.  
  
What a wonderful scheme.  
  
If it was true.  
  
“Vivienne.” Her name falls from my lips like order and I turn to her then. “If you receive word from your father or your sister. You are to come to me directly. I do not know what scheme Jude is now playing at but I will get to the truth.”  
  
There was a warring expression of aloofness and fear on her face, “And you’ll what? Kill her?” She snapped.  
  
“No. You have my word, no harm will befall Jude Duarte’s person from my hands.” There was always the Bomb or the Roach, I suppose.  
  
“And what of your orders?” Taryn now stepping forward a hand protective over her stomach. Subconscious he reasoned, but he could smell the magic coming off her now. She would have a half-breed child, Locke’s heir.  
  
“I will give no order to have Jude harmed and for good measure to ease your fears, no orders to have her killed either. Am I not a generous king?” I purred but paused at the splintered doorway.  
  
“And I shall have gold delivered to you to repair what I have destroyed.” Before they could say a word, I left them all behind.  
  
There were plans to be made with the Court of Shadows. Schemes to be had. And possibly a queen to rescue.


End file.
